Rookie of the Turks
by Rookie of the Turks
Summary: A girl who is trying to look for a job, stumbles upon a Flyer made by ShinRa. ShinRa wants to recruit another person to the Turks. Rufus and the Turks interveiws her and puts her through a tough test, and will she survive their military like training?
1. Chapter 1: The Flyer

**Rookie of the Turks**

_**I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or any other characters in this fic. The only thing I own is a character named Mack. **_

**_Anyways, I hope I am doing this right it's my first time posting a fic here. So if there are any suggesting and comments, lectures (if I need change something bout my story), please feel free to tell me because if I'm messing up, I need all the help I can get... Oh and please review._**

_**The second chapter will have more video game characters in it so please don't mind the first chapter, it just gets the story started.**_

_**Well here goes, hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Walking along side of a wooden building at a market place, slouching and with her hands in her pocket, Mack sighs. "How am I ever gonna get a job?" She asked herself. "How am I ever going to get a job I'm good at and keep it?" Mack sighs again. She was not paying attention to where she was going and ran into a very bulky man. "HEY! Watch where ya goin' pipsqueak," the man screamed.

"Hey, who ya callin' a pipsqueak?" Mack screamed back. The bulky man cackled,

"Mwahaha, listen shrimp, I can pick ya up and throw ya across ten football fields!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Ya challenging me kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 20 years old!"

" 20! Ya look like you're seven and act like your two!"

"I could say the same for you, except you look like your 172 years old!"

Now drawing attention to the crowd that was shopping at the market place with their pity argument, the bulky guy's wife turned around from the fruit stand and saw her husband arguing with the little girl. The wife was a slender woman, about 5'5, much taller than Mack, who was 5'0, and a lot shorter than her husband, who was 6'7. She picked up her basket of fruit she just bought and put her parasol over her shoulder and started walking towards her husband and not in a happy mood either.

"How dare ya tal-" the man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before something hit him in the back of his head and he went tumbling over and fell on his face. Mack stepped to the side so the man would not fall on her. The man got up on his knees and rubbed his head. "WHAT THE-"the man screamed as he turned around. His eyes widened and he started to sweat. Continuing to rub the back of his head out of nervousness instead of pain now.

"H-Hi dear, haha," the man stuttered. The woman picked up her parasol she flung at her husbands head and whacked him upside his head with it. Mack closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. 'Oww, that must hurt." She said to herself. She turned her head back just to see the man get punished some more. "What's the matter with you?" The wife screamed to her husband. "Picking on someone who is a lot smaller than you?" Continued the woman. "But… but…" said the man in a whiny voice. "No buts, get up Grover, we're going home."

"Yes dear," said Grover, hanging his head as he got up and followed his wife home. Mack chuckled to herself, 'Hee, Grover!' Mack was happy seeing that man get beat up by his wife, but she sighed again. "Now about finding a new job." She had worked in all of the store in town and none worked out to well. She was a crew member on Setzer's airship one time, until she thought it would be a good idea to take it a spin without Setzer's knowledge and accidentally crashed it. 'He still ain't got over that,' Mack thought to herself, and to make things worse she tried to get a job working on Cid's airship and Setzer warned Cid about the incident so Cid didn't except her working on the Highwind, afraid that she might crash it.

"How am I ever going to pay my bills if I can't find a job I'm able to do? Seems like the only thing I'm good at is martial arts," said Mack as she continued to walk. Not paying attention to where she was going, again, and thinking about jobs she could try out and probably get fired that same day, a piece of paper flew into her face. "ACK!" Mack started running in circles and screaming, "I'M BLINDED," Mack continued as she was still running in circles, screaming. She finally tripped over a rock and fell on her face. The paper fell of her and landed in front of her. Mack opened her eyes. "Tis a miracle! I can see again! YAY!" She jumped and screamed. The crowd of people turned to stare at her, thinking she had gone loco or something. Mack looked at them and rubbed the back of her head, "Hee hee, I'm o.k.!" The crowd went back to what they were doing.

Mack looked down and saw a piece of paper. "Huh?" She leaned down and picked up the paper. "Recruiting:" Mack read. "Shin-Ra H.Q. needs another member of the Turks. If you think you got what it takes to be a Turk then call Shin-Ra H.Q. to set an appointment for an interview. The number is 1-805-Shinra. P.S. we are only picking one person, so if you are a wimp, crybaby, and/or an idiot, don't bother thinking about joining," She finished reading. "Sounds interesting!" Mack said excitedly. "But, I don't have a PHS." Mack hung her head. She raised her head and saw a guy talking on a PHS. Mack got a menacing grin on her face. "One PHS coming up," she said as she ran towards the guy and took his PHS. "HEY!" screamed the man. "Sorry, but I need to borrow this PHS for a moment." Mack hung up the phone and started dialing Shin-Ra's number. "Why you little brat," the man said angrily, trying to grab her. Mack jumped up out of the man's reach and landed right behind him. "Yes, I'm calling for a job offering as a Turk for Shin-Ra!" She said as she stepped aside to avoid being talked by the guy. The man fell on his face.

"Yeah huh! O.k. Yes, yes, alrighty then! Thanks! Buh bye now!" The man stood up and started spitting the dirt he ate, out. "WOO HOO," Mack said excitedly flinging her arms in the air and accidentally letting go of the PHS, which hit the guy in the forehead. Mack ran off screaming with excitement, "I'm gonna be a Turk, WOOT!" The guy, rubbing his forehead, grabbed his PHS and called someone. "Sorry grandmother, some little brat took the PHS from me. So what was it about these flying hamsters of doom that rained cocoanuts on your pitiful city?"


	2. Chapter 2: The O' So Great Receptionist

**_Due to the amount of work I have to do asides from writing fan fics, please have some patience for the next chapter. But in the mean time please read and review. If I'm doing something wrong please let me know._**

"Wow, that's the biggest building I've ever seen!" Mack said as she stared at the Shin-Ra building at awe. "Whew, I'm exhausted," she said as she sat indian style in front of the gates surrounding the Shin-Ra building, "and hungry." Her stomach growled and she put her hands on her stomach. "Knew I should have brought a back pack with some food. Man, walking from Hyrule's Market-Place to Midgar can be a killer death march." Her stomach growled again.

One of the Shin-Ra guards came up to her. "Hey! What are you going sitting here?" Asked the guard. Mack, startled, jumped to her feet. "Um… I'm here for an interview for the-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the guard interrupted. "Look, if you're here to talk to President Rufus then do it already. Don't just sit around starring at his building. He isn't a telepath you know, so he can't read your mind from here. You have to go up there and open your mouth." The soldier turned around and walked off. Mack knew he was right. Rufus couldn't read her mind, though she thought it would be creepy if the president could read her mind. She got up and walked over to the gate and opened it. Before she stepped inside the gate, the guard called her, "Hey!"

Mack turned around her head towards the guard, "yes?"

"Good luck on that interview, I heard it's pretty harsh." Mack smiled and nodded her head and then walked through the gate and into the Shin-Ra building.

"Wow," Mack said looking around. "I hope they serve launch here."

"HEY!" A voice called out to her making just about jump out of her skin. Mack kept looking around to try and spot whoever is calling her.

"Over here, stupid."

Mack looked to her right and she finally spotted who was calling her. There at the receptionist desk, stood a giant purple octopus with oversized, pointy, teeth. "Are you blind or something? How could you have missed me? I was right in front of your puny little eyeshot range, "the octopus complained. "Umm…," Mack stuttered, not knowing what in the world an overgrown purple octopus with overgrown teeth is doing inside the Shin-Ra building. "What? Haven't you seen an octopus before? Oh yeah, I forgot, you're blind," the octopus said adding a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"You're an octopus?"

"No, I'm a dog, woof….. woof….." said the octopus making another sarcastic remark. Mack stared at the octopus for a moment, "umm…."

"OF COURSE I'M AN OCTOPUS," bellowed the octopus, which made Mack jump. "Aside from being blind, you're also deaf too," continued the octopus, whom Mack thought was acting rather ill-mannered.

"I'm not deaf."

"You sure do act like it."

"Who are you?" asked Mack who was feeling quit insulted at the moment. "You dare ask who I am?" Mack nodded as she thought to herself, 'Seems like you're the deaf one around here.'

"WELL!" Said the octopus jumping in the air and landed in front of Mack. He put one tentacle on both of Mack's shoulders. "Mwahahahaha, I am-"the octopus said as he took his tentacles off her shoulders and flexed his muscles and stars randomly appeared around him out of nowhere. "ULTRO, THE GREAT OCTOPUS! I'm the strongest, the bestest, the most awesome-"

"Stop that," someone interrupted the O SO GREAT OCTOPUS, ULTROS! "You're not Armstrong, dipstick," continued the lady's voice. The stars fell down and Ulrtos flopped his tentacles down and went mopping back to his desk. "Stop that, you're not Armstrong," mimicked Ultros in a low girly voice, though the woman heard him anyways and gave him a nasty look.

Ultros shrugged his tentacles, "What? I didn't say anything. Must be hearing things," he said in an innocent voice. The woman turned her head back to Mack. "My name is Scarlet, and let me guess, you're here to see the President about becoming a Turk, right?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Mack. "Follow me then and we'll see if you have what it takes to be a Turk, though I hardly doubt _you_ have what it takes." Scarlet said in a very snobbish tone. Scarlet turned and started walking to Rufus's office. Mack followed. Ultros stuck his tongue out at Scarlet. "Don't think I didn't see that," Scarlet said to Ulros. Ultros slouched down in annoyance. When Scarlet and Mack were out of sight, Ultros whispered," I swear that woman has eyes behind her head. Stupid 4-eyed freak."

"I heard that," screamed Scarlet. Ultros grumbles.


End file.
